


Wynonna Earp: Missing Scenes

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, a lot of good wholesome sisters relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Working title for now.The thing about visual shows, be it television or film or even staged production, is that often there are scenes that are not put in, that we are supposed to figure out ourselves, because they're not critically important to the story and these kinds of stories have a limited amount of time.But what if these scenes were written out? What would they be like? What kind of informations can we get from them? Here is where I want to take a crack at that.





	1. Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite kinds of fanfictions are the canon-compliant ones, where the stories fit within the canon, but it just tells a different side or something that wasn't told in the original fiction itself. The very first fiction I ever consumed was books and one of the main difference between a written piece of fiction and an acted out one is that it's easier to find out how a person thinks about a situation in written fiction than in acted out ones. Inner monologues are more acceptable in written fiction but it's not as acceptable in acted out fictions.
> 
> Anyway. Point is, I wanted to write more of these canon-compliant missing scenes because why not, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Wynonna had shot Willa, before the very final scene of Season 1 finale.
> 
> Wynonna and Waverly never had a proper on screen conversation about Waverly 'suddenly' dating a woman. Here's how I think it went down.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

Oh. They're doing this now.

The two remaining Earp girls were standing on their front porch. Wynonna had just shot Willa. They had just closed the gate. She barely survived that tentacle attack.

They’re now waiting for Doc. They all wanted check out the site again. Make sure nothing else got through the gate.

“I don't know.”

Wynonna just stared at her.

“Were you afraid that I was gonna hate you? That because you were gay then I wouldn't love you anymore?” Wynonna said incredulously. “Wait, are you gay? Or is it just Nicole?”

“Yes. No. Maybe? It just is, Wynonna.” Waverly doesn’t really want to get into the discussion of labels with her sister right now. “I guess there was a part of me that was afraid that you wouldn't accept it. But I think the biggest part of it is that I just wanted to keep Nicole to myself for a little bit. So many things have been going on with the curse and everything.” Waverly sighed. “Also you have a track record of hating everyone I dated. _And_ she's a cop. You hate cops.” Waverly pointed out.

“Well everyone you've ever dated are shit heads that only think with their dicks and only like you for your looks and not what's inside your head.” Wynonna tapped her baby sister’s forehead with her finger. “Nicole's not like that. Also Nicole's pretty cool for a cop.” She mumbled that last part.

Waverly smiled. “She is.”

“Look, Waverly. I know I haven't been here for a long time. I left you to fend for yourself. But I want you to know that I will always love you. I might not act it sometimes, but you're the most important person in my life. You're all that I have left. You don't have to keep any secrets from me.”

Waverly thought about that one secret. The one Bobo told her. Maybe not right now.

“I know Wynonna. I just… wanted to be selfish for a while. And I wanted to tell you so many times. I guess I was most afraid to tell you because you are the most I'm afraid to lose.” Waverly fidgeted with her hands at the idea of potentially losing Wynonna again. “But then everything else was happening. Willa…”

Wynonna flinched at the name. Guess it was too soon to bring her up.

“She caught us, you know. Nicole and I were at the barn and she caught us kissing. That's why she knew. I wanted to tell you first.” She grabbed Wynonna’s hand. “I did.”

“It’s alright, baby girl. I understand. I have to ask you one question, though.” Wynonna looked into Waverly’s eyes.

“Does she make you happy? Truly happy?”

Waverly burst into a smile so bright, it could’ve lit up the whole town.

“The happiest.”

Wynonna had never seen her baby sister smile that big. Not even when she had come back to town that one year for Waverly’s birthday. Wynonna put one arm across Waverly’s shoulder and pulled her in close. She placed a kiss to her temple.

“Then that’s all that matters. I’m really happy for you.”

The two sisters stood there, enjoying each other’s presence. In this moment, Waverly knew with all her heart, no matter what demons walk into their lives, literal or otherwise, no matter who or what will have a role in their hearts, no matter the mistakes they have done and will do, they will always have each other’s back. Always. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably my favorite, which is why I put it first. Yes, I did start watching Wynonna Earp because of WayHaught, but as a person with three sisters, I'm a sucker for a good sisterly bond. And to be quite honest with you, though I'd be upset if anything bad happen to WayHaught, if the Earp sisters are still going strong and is a-okay, I'll stick with the show. The Earp sisters are the core of the show and why I am absolutely in love with the show.
> 
> To get personal a bit, I came out to two of my sisters and they were absolutely accepting of me, even though they were both the religious type. They took it easier than my parents did. Which is why I absolutely love my sisters and would do almost anything for them.


	2. The Pregnancy Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after the final scene of episode 2x05.
> 
> Wynonna said Waverly was supposed to be staying with Nicole that night, but instead she's there to give Wynonna a pregnancy test. It started with the question 'what would Waverly do after the pregnancy test?' Obvious answer was she would stay with her sister. Then the question became 'how would she tell Nicole that she had to cancel their night?' And then I wrote this.

Waverly stood up and walked towards her bedroom. She fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed the last number she had called.

“Hi baby.”

“Hey Waves! What's up? Oh I got Netflix all set up, and I ordered Chinese. Don't worry, I have peanut butter. Jane is-”

“Nicole?” Waverly interrupted

“Yeah, baby, what's wrong?” She can hear worry in her girlfriend’s voice.

“I can't come over tonight. Wynonna's…”

“What happened? What's wrong with Wynonna?”

“It's just… it's not my story to tell. Can I take a rain check?”

“Of course, Waverly, anything you need. Do you need me to come over? Do you need anything?”

Waverly almost said yes, but she knew Wynonna needed her. She also needed to make sure her sister doesn't do anything reckless.

“It's ok. I just need to take care of Wynonna. I don't think she wants to be crowded around.”

“Alright. Tell me if you need anything.”  

Waverly hung up the phone. Unbeknownst to her, the subject of their conversation had been listening in.

* * *

 

[Wynonna]: Hey Haught

[Nicole]: Hey Earp

[Wynonna]: You should come over. I know she was supposed to stay with you tonight

[Nicole]: But waves said you don't want to be crowded around.

[Wynonna]: Yeah well one person is hardly a crowd. And she needs you.

[Nicole]: Wynonna, are you okay?

Wynonna hesitated to reply.

[Wynonna]: I will be. Waverly is taking good care of me, but she'll need you later.

[Nicole]: I'll be there in half an hour. Do you need anything?

Wynonna started typing ‘Just bring the booze’. Then she remembered the situation she was in, erased booze, and typed in Chinese. She press send.

[Nicole]: Yeah sure, just let me stop by and grab another serving of fried rice on my way there.

* * *

 

Around half an hour later, a crunching noise of wheels driving over the dirt can be heard outside of the homestead. Waverly wasn’t expecting anyone, so she grabbed the shotgun now permanently residing by the front door and looked through the window. She could see a police cruiser and her gangly tall girlfriend getting out of it. She sighed in relief and smiled. She put down the shotgun and opened the door.

“Not that I’m not happy that you’re here, but I thought I told you you don’t have to come over?” Waverly called out to her girlfriend who was walking towards the homestead with two plastic bags in her hands.

“Yeah, Wynonna texted me that I should come over and bring some Chinese, so I did,” she said as she raised the plastic bags.

“She did?” Waverly questioned.

“Mmhmm.” Nicole was in front of Waverly now, and she bent down for a kiss. “Hi, baby. I missed you.” Waverly kissed back and smiled. 

“You saw me a few hours ago.”

“Hm, a few hours too long.” Nicole said, frowning slightly.

Waverly lightly slapped Nicole on her arm. “You silly.” She then grabbed Nicole and wrapped her arm around one of Nicole’s arm. “Come on in, I’m getting cold.”

“I’ll be happy to warm you up.” Nicole said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Shut up, Wynonna is here.” Waverly dragged the two of them inside. Once she’s back in the warmth of the homestead, she yelled out for Wynonna. “Wynonna! Your food is here!” They can hear a muffled woo hoo before they saw the figure that is Wynonna appear out of her bedroom area.

“Wynonna, can you not use my girlfriend as your delivery service?” Waverly said to the appraching woman. Wynonna just scoffed. “As if you’re not happy that she’s here.” She then took the plastic bags out of Nicole’s hands

“I am, it’s just that she’s a cop and she’s got other things to do.”

“Oh you mean you?” Wynonna raised one eyebrow. Waverly gasped at that and went to punch her sister in the arm. Wynonna was too quick for her and ran towards the kitchen. Waverly just groveled in the foyer before turning towards Nicole. She saw her tall gorgeous girlfriend just standing there smirking. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Waverly narrowed her eyes.

“I do love seeing you two banter. It warms my heart that Wynonna is like that to everyone, even her own sister.” Nicole teased.

“Ugh, so mean.” Waverly looked towards her sister in the kitchen. She was still worried about her. This is big news and Wynonna looks like she’s not even processing it at all. Knowing Wynonna, that’s probably exactly what she’s doing.

“Hey Nicole, will you go upstairs and grabbed my blanket for me?”

“Sure baby, the soft baby pink one, or the thick cozy brown one?” Nicole asked. Before Waverly could answer, Nicole said, “I’m just kidding, I know you mean all of them.”

“You know me so well.” Waverly said. Nicole laughed and started walking upstairs. Waverly then walked towards the kitchen. Wynonna was prepping the Chinese food, taking some of them out onto a plate, even preparing a jar of peanut butter for Waverly. Waverly then stood next to her sister. “Hey, you’re sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine, Waverly.” Wynonna brushed her off. Waverly opened her mouth to say something, but Wynonna interrupted her before she could say one word. “Look. I know this is not ideal. And I know you’re worried about me. But you hovering over me while I know you haven’t spent a proper night with your girlfriend after the whole tentacle goo situation is making me feel guilty. And I know you don’t want to leave me alone, so i invited her over. Win-win for everyone. I get Chinese food, you get to hover, and Nicole gets her girlfriend time.”

They looked at each other for a while. Then Waverly sighed. “Wynonna, you’re more important than anyone else to me. And no matter how much I love anyone else, I will always love you more.”

“I know, baby girl. I feel the same way. And that’s why I asked Nicole to come over tonight.” Wynonna grabbed her plate of food. “Well I’ve had enough of this sappy feeling bullshit and not enough greasy fried rice in my stomach. Come on Waves, grab your disgusting peanut butter sweet and sour soup. I’ll get the fireplace going.” Wynonna walked out of the kitchen and towards their living room. “Nevermind, your hot cop girlfriend has already started it!” Waverly could hear her yell out. “Damn, you picked a good one.” Waverly smiled at the sentiment. She sure did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's at least two more of these missing scenes that I have in my folder. They just need to be edited and stuff like that.
> 
> I think Wynonna and Waverly are absolutely the type of people who would not put their significant others as The Most Important Person in their lives. Maybe I'm projecting myself onto their relationship but this is how I feel. Okay maybe 2x10 might say differently, but I think that's different because the love of her life is dying and her dear sister is pregnant but otherwise fine. Maybe because I love my sisters dearly, I would never date someone who couldn't at least get along with them. That's why I'm more nervous/impatient for the person I'm dating to meet my sisters, not so much my parents.
> 
> And I'm rambling again. Thank you for reading!


	3. Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before, during, and after _that_ cheerleader scene in 2x03
> 
> This one's partially missing scene, partially what was going on in Nicole's head. What would go through _your_ head if your girlfriend started dancing in a cheerleader outfit, and then you find out she was going commando?

[Waverly]: Come over

[Nicole]: Morning baby

[Nicole]: I have to be at purg high for the homecoming

[Waverly]: Yeah I know.

[Waverly]: Come over before work. You have two hours before you need to be there. 

[Nicole]: Alright, I'll be there in half an hour.

* * *

 

She didn't know why Waverly wanted her to come over right before her long shift at the high school. But she is only a mere mortal woman who will do anything for her girlfriend. That’s why she’s leaving her house an hour before she actually needed to.

When she reached the homestead, she walked towards the door and entered, knowing that the sisters almost never lock the front door. She took off her jacket and put it on the hanger right by the door. She turned around to call out for her girlfriend but the words never came out of her mouth. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. She absolutely did  _ not _ expect what she saw in front of her. Waverly, her amazing, hot, sexy girlfriend, was wearing her old cheerleader uniform.

“Hi.”

Nicole broke out of her stupor and whispered, “hi.”

“I have something to show you.” Waverly took Nicole's hand and placed her in the middle of the foyer. She went to the table where her phone and two pompoms laid. She fiddled with her phone and then she picked up the pompoms. An upbeat music started playing from the phone and Waverly started moving.

Oh boy. Waverly. Sexy, toned, fit Waverly. Her sexy, sexy Waverly was dancing, flashing her abs, flexing her arms and legs. Did she mention her girlfriend was sexy? Because she is. She was twirling and swaying, popping her chest and hips. All the while, she kept full eye contact with Nicole. Her eyes were flirty with a hint of desire. 

Nicole thought her brain actually short circuited. She thought she could actually hear and smell her brain cells frying. Is this actually happening?

“Goooo Devils!”

“Wow..”

“I didn't know if this was your thing…”

“Baby that's… that's everybody's thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I'm sure the cross-eyed hooligans at the homecoming game are… gonna love it.”

“No, silly.”

Waverly moved closer and grabbed Nicole's arms. “No, this is a private show for you, before you have to go on patrol.” Waverly pouted. Nicole swore that pout will be the death of her. She can't help but tease back, though. 

“Well Nedley figures the streets are gonna be awash with booze and urine all weekend, so it’s gonna be all hands on deck.” They started swaying.

“You guys need to get some more hands, so that yours can stay right here on me…” Waverly said suggestively. 

Did she say the pout will be the death of her?  Because Nicole thinks this sexy suggestive flirty Waverly will actually kill her. 

Waverly went in for a kiss. But the kiss didn't last long, as Waverly pulled back.

“Ok, ready?”

There was more? Of course Nicole is ready for more.

“Time for one more cheer.”

God, look at how sexy and flexible her girlfriend is.

“Come on boys from here to there!”

Is that-?

“GIRL put on some underwear!”

Oh god. OH GOD that’s Wynonna. Wynonna just walked in. Did she just see-? Well she was standing right next to Nicole so she probably saw, right? Oh my god her girlfriend’s sister just walked in and  _ Waverly wasn’t wearing any underwear under that skirt oh sweet Jesus take the wheel. _ She thinks she is actually dead now. Both from arousal and from embarrassment.

“...continue your pantyless roleplay.”

That brought her back to reality. “You know what I got to get to work,” Nicole finally said something, followed with a nervous chuckle. She actually had about another half hour or so until she needs to report in, but there’s no way she’s hanging around after that. Nope. She went to grab her jacket. To Waverly, she said “you’re gonna come by?”

“Hanging from afar while my lady works?” Waverly clicked her teeth and made finger guns. “That’s my jam.”

“Okay,” Nicole sighed. She looked over at Wynonna, just to make sure this was all happening. Wynonna just gave a wry smile.  _ Yeah, _ this just happened. She went to the door and stole one last glance towards Waverly before she closed the door. Her sexy former cheerleader girlfriend just gave her a wink.

As she walked towards her police cruiser, her mind was racing with what just happened. Her girlfriend,  _ her girlfriend _ , just gave her a private show and she was not wearing any underwear. Did she want to do more? A striptease? Oh my god, she probably did. What would that have led to if Wynonna hadn’t walked in? Oh god, Wynonna walked in on them. Again! And she saw…! Her face flushed with embarrassment at the thought. Either Wynonna is going to kill her for defiling her baby sister or Nicole will be at the butt end of so many jokes. She can't decide which one is worse.

She sat inside her cruiser for a few minutes, trying to calm herself down. Well, time to report in early. Maybe at least Nedley would appreciate that.

* * *

 

[Nicole]: Did that just happen?

[Waverly]: Yeah, sorry about that. I thought Wynonna would be out longer :(

[Waverly]: Did you enjoy the show? ;)

[Nicole]: Baby, I loved it.

[Waverly]: Too bad Wynonna walked in right before it got to the good part.

[Nicole]: Oh yeah? 

[Nicole]: What did you have in mind?

[Waverly]: Well

[Waverly]: Let’s just say Wy wasn’t too far off with the pantyless roleplay comment ;)

[Nicole]: Ugh baby stop.

[Nicole]: I have a full work day of corralling drunk people off the street.

[Nicole]: Stop distracting me

[Waverly]: Do you really want me to stop?

[Nicole]: Haha no not really.

[Nicole]: I love when you get all sexy and flirty like that

[Waverly]: Well, Officer Haught

[Waverly]: When you come home later, I can give you another private show.

[Waverly]: And I’ll make sure Wynonna won’t interrupt us.

[Nicole]: Sounds amazing, baby

[Nicole]: Swing by Purg High later anyway?

[Waverly]: Of course.

[Waverly]: I love watching you work.

[Waverly]: I’ll see you later, baby :*

Nicole put down her phone and sat in her cruiser before she had to get to the high school. How did she get so lucky?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one. Whoo boy. I'm pretty sure this was the scene that made me love WayHaught to _LOVE_ WayHaught, y'know? I still watch this scene once per day. (Or I did until they region locked it on YouTube.) But I was also thinking why the hell would Nicole go there right before work? Still not completely sure why, but I'm imagining the tentacle goo is pushing Waverly to do more of these not so logical thing, like making her girlfriend come over in the morning just so that she can dance for her and maybe have a quickie. Maybe, who knows?


	4. Ambulance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a time jump between when Waverly called whoever, I'm assuming 911 here, and reaching the hospital. That moment must be so terrifying to her. What was that like?

“Don't die, baby, don't die!”

She can't believe it

She's cradling her girlfriend in her arms. This can't be happening, this can't be happening.

“911, what's your emergency?”

“I need an ambulance, now!”

“Alright ma'am, tell me exactly what happened.”

“She, she got bit… by- by something.”

“Is she conscious?”

She looks at her girlfriend's eyes, fluttering closed. “Y-yes, barely.”

“Is she breathing?”

She could hear her shallow, laboring breaths. “Yes, yes she is.” She's barely keeping it together. “She's bleeding everywhere!”

“How old is she?”

“Twenty five.”

“Okay ma'am, where is your current location?”

Waverly stated Nicole's address.

“Alright, an ambulance is on its way. Now here's what I need you to do.”

The voice on the line stayed with her and helped her do quick emergency first aid. Focusing on the first aid helped Waverly from breaking down. The love of her life is lying cold and bleeding, having been bitten by their supernatural enemy. The wound didn't look like a normal wound. It was bleeding too much, and starting to blacken at the edges. Having a person instructing her means she had something clear and specific to do because she doesn't know what this bite from the Widow could do to a normal human.

“Stay with me baby, stay with me. The ambulance will be here soon. You're gonna be fine.” She kept whispering this, both to help Nicole and convince herself. She's gonna be fine. Nicole was not looking good. Her already pale skin was even whiter and devoid of any kind of life. Her eyes struggled to stay open. Her breath kept getting shallower and shallower by the second.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the porch. Two figures entered the front door. It was the paramedics with the ambulance. How did she not hear the sirens?

“Alright ma’am. We’re here to help your friend.” One of them gestured to Nicole.

“Girlfriend,” Waverly instinctively corrected them.

“Girlfriend. Tell me what happened,” the paramedic said.

Waverly told them what she could. She lied about how she had found her lying in the middle of the living room, already bitten. She said she didn’t know what bit her. She told them what she could while they treated Nicole and hoisted her to the ambulance. She followed them and entered the ambulance with them, with no protest from anyone.

Throughout the ride to the hospital, she kept on holding on to Nicole’s hand. She kept saying the same mantra over and over again.  _ You’re gonna be fine, baby. Stay with me, baby. Please don’t die, baby. You’re gonna be fine _ . Nicole was the worst she had ever seen her. Even worse than when she had to be resuscitated on site after the Jack of Knives incident. Her breath was so shallow, Waverly was afraid she had stopped breathing. But the small rise and fall of her chest assured her she was still alive.

Within minutes (bless their small town Purgatory) they had reached the hospital. The paramedics proceeded to put Nicole on a gurney and wheeled her into the ER. Waverly stuck by her side, still mumbling the same words over and over again.  _ You’re gonna be fine. _

The nurses and paramedics left them for a while, getting ready for the triage. Waverly, who had not taken her eyes off of Nicole for one second, noticed her chest had stop moving. She put a finger under Nicole’s nose and what she felt, or didn’t feel, sent her spiraling into a panic. “Somebody help her she’s not breathing!” she yelled. A few people started approaching her, saying things she didn’t understand. And then these people started moving and started wheeling Nicole out of the ER. She automatically followed. 

“Stay with me, baby, stay with me, you’re gonna be fine, okay? You’re gonna be-”

“Step back.” A familiar voice curtly ordered her.

Waverly looked up to see who had said that and was perplexed at the sight before her. “Mattie?”

“Gretta, bag her.”

Not Mattie. “Or her sister,” she realized.

As she was trying to figure out if the person in front of her was Mattie or not, they started moving Nicole again. She started to follow and put a hand on Nicole’s head. 

“Miss, I need you to stay back,” the doctor said.

“What?” Confused as she was, and wanting to stay by Nicole’s side, she followed the doctor’s order and just watched as they took the love of her life through those swinging doors. Her mind was blank for a moment, not quite processing exactly what was happening.

“Hey, I’m here, tell me what happened.”

Wynonna.

She turned around to see her sister, and finally, finally she broke down and cried and cried and cried. She cried because Nicole might be dying. She cried because she never apologized for those texts. She cried because of all the things unsaid. And she cried because she’s the reason that Nicole was hurt and is dying in a hospital bed and she’s not ready to lose her love that she had just found.

She cried into her sister’s arms and Wynonna just held her there, let her sister cry all her sorrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the basic amount of research on 911 protocols. And that it is also 911 in Canada. (It is not 911 where I live.) So apologies for any mistakes for anyone who actually knows the actual emergency protocols. If there are any corrections to be made, please let me know. I would like to be as accurate as possible.
> 
> I was rewatching the scenes and noticed that Waverly only started breaking down once she was in Wynonna's arm. I'm assuming the shock kept her from completely breaking down. I hope that came through in this piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome.


End file.
